Your niece
by SomethingWeAsiansGot
Summary: "Yeah? Well next time, tell your 'niece' to stay out of my way." He spits, before walking off. Who is the little girl that Cato meets? Is she just a niece of Clove's or is she much more important? short little fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new modern day fanfic: Clato. No hate please :(**

**Its a short fanfic :) Hope you like it! ~SomethingWeAsiansGot**

* * *

"Over here!" Cato yells as his friend throws the ball through the air to him. He's running to get the ball when a little girl appears out of no where. A sound of surprise comes from his mouth as he stops himself from crashing into her. He swerves and trips over himself. A moan escaping his lips as he crashes to the ground. "Ugh. What the hell?" He groans sitting up. The little girl who couldn't be older than 5 stood over him. She had raven hair and blue eyes. A strange combination. "You nearly killed me." The girl says in an annoyed voice. "You appeared out of nowhere!" Cato argues, surprised at her boldness. "You smell!" She exclaims, pinching her nose. Before Cato could retort and tell her it was a thing in life called sweat, "Oh, sorry!" A girl calls, running over and picking the little girl up. Cato looks up and his eyes meet green eyes. "Clove?"

"Um...Hi." She mutters. "Who's this?" He asks. "She's Cindy. She's my...She's my niece."

"Yeah? Well next time, tell your 'niece' to stay out of my way." He spits, before walking off. "Do you know him?" The little girl asks. "Yeah..." Clove trails off. "Who is he?"

"He's Cato. Cato Hadley."

* * *

**oooooooooOOOOOOoooooOOooOoOo Ooooooo**

**whats gonna happen next? . **


	2. when they meet again

"What's wrong?" Cato's girlfriend asks when he gets home.

"I saw Clove today." He says, throwing his bag on the sofa.

"Really? That's good."

"No. Her niece really pisses me off. She's got a huge attitude for such a young girl."

Glimmer laughs a bit and sits down next to him. "Yeah, I guess it runs in their family."

This comment makes Cato laugh, because it was true. Clove had an attitude. She would get angry often and throw knives at people. And Cato would know. They went out for almost a year, before Clove suddenly left to another country. Then Cato moved on and met Glimmer.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

* * *

Cato sat on the bench on the oval. He stared at the other people playing soccer, football whatever. He relieved memories of when Clove was still with him. When she sat next to him overlooking the field. Then Cato felt the presence of someone sitting next to him. He looked and cried out, "You again?!"

And so did the little girl, Cindy.

"What are you doing here? Where's your...Aunt?" Cato asks, trying to sound nice. Cindy just cocks her head to the side, confused. And somewhere in Cato's mind, Clove does the same.

"Hey, you have blue eyes!" She points out.

"Can't I?" He splutters, shaking the memory of Clove from his head. Cindy ignores his retort and continues on. "And you have blonde hair. So…Are you dumb?"

"What?! Did you just diss blondes?"

"My mummy says if you start yelling, then I should leave." She says, without the slightest trace of fear in her voice. "What? Wait!" He cries, grabbing onto her wrist before she leaves.

"Who's your mummy?" He asks. He never remembered Clove having a sister, or brother. Cindy's eyes trail across the oval before shrugging. "I don't know." She giggles and runs away.

"Hey, no!" Cato takes off after her. Cindy seems to find this amusing, she bursts into giggles and keeps running as fast as her small legs would carry her. Cato catches up and Cindy trips over on a rock. "Ow." She mutters.

"Oh, God are you okay?" Cato asks, crouching next to her and helping her off the ground. Cindy holds up her hands to him and he sees the scrapes on her palms, she also got a fairly large scrape on her knees.

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up." He says, picking her up in his arms. They find a tap nearby and he sits her on his lap, carefully washing the blood away with water. To his surprise, she didn't cry or complain about the sting. Just like Clove, who would never admit to pain.

"Hey!" Her voice snaps him back to attention. "What?"

"You sprayed yourself with water." She giggles, pointing to the large wet patch on his trousers. "Oh, um. Never mind." He sighs. "Now, where is your Auntie or is your mummy here?" He asks. "My house is there." She points to the street. "Okay, can you take me there?" He asks. "Yep!" She replies proudly. So Cato puts her on his shoulders and walks down the road to her house.


	3. Who's the friggin dad!

_Ding dong. _Cato waits patiently for the door to open. Finally it does, and Clove stands there with a surprised look on her face.

"Surprise." Cato mutters tiredly setting Cindy on the ground. But what Cindy says next is even more of a surprise.

"Mummy!"

* * *

Cato's eyes dart up and there's no hiding the look on Clove's face. Sad, disappointed, guilty, shocked.

"Cindy..." She sighs.

"Sowwy mummy." She says sadly. Clove sighs again, lifting her eyes and looking at Cato.

"Come in."

* * *

Cato sits down on the couch and looks at Clove while Cindy goes off to play. Her eyes haven't changed, they're still as green as ever. And she hasn't changed much. Still as pretty as ever. "Who's the dad?" He asks quietly. "Cato…I don't-"

"Who's the dad?! God dammit Clove! You're only 24!" He exclaims. "I'll kill the-"

"Cato just hear me out!" She interrupts.

"Not until you tell me who the father is!" His eyes blaze with anger. She left him, made him worry for her for a year. And what was she doing?! Off getting pregnant at the age of 18! He swears he'll kill bastard that got his Clove-

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!" He replies. And just then, Cindy crawled onto her mum's lap and asked

"Why is Cato yelling?" Then she looked at him with big blue eyes and suddenly, it all made sense to Cato.

"I-She-Me?" He asks weakly. Clove bits her lip and looks down at Cindy, stroking her hair. "Yes." She says quietly. "I left, because I didn't want to face you." A tear rolls down her cheek.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Cindy asks in a trembling voice.

"I'm okay. Mummy's okay." She says, wiping the tears. Cindy looks at Cato with a confused look on her face. "Are you my daddy?" She asks innocently. "Don't. D-Don't call me that. I-I need to go- sorry." He stammers, stumbling on the carpet before taking off into the evening night.

"So…Is he my daddy?" Cindy asks. But Clove just stares off into a distance, eyes wet with tears.

* * *

**R&R ! :D **

**Yep, it was pretty obvious who the dad was. But pls pls pls keep reading. it'll get better !**


	4. Cato wants her back

Cato spends the rest of the night sitting in his house, with his face buried in his hands. "How could this happen?" He mumbles to himself.

"How could what happen?" Glimmer suddenly asks.

"Glimmer, I'm sorry. But Clove's "niece" is…my daughter…"

* * *

Cato calls Clove and they meet at a café.

"What do you want to say?" Clove asks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for…you know. That night was a-mistake. We were both drunk and- it just happened. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for leaving. Sorry for not telling you about things. Because I was scared that if-if I told you, because I was scared that if-if I told you, you would leave me and…" She trails off. They sit in silence for a while.

"Can I see Cindy?" Cato asks. "Can I-Can I like, take her out once a week? I want you to give me a chance to be a good father, to look after her and let her know that…she has a dad that she can go to. Please?"

"Yes, of course you can." Clove smiles. Because she thought, maybe just maybe, they could start over.

* * *

Every week, Cato would take Cindy out. To the zoo, the park, a theme park… Cindy was glad to have a dad. Glimmer went with them on a few outings, and Cindy accepted the fact that she was Cato's girlfriend. After being really confused and sad. Cato and Cindy grew back together and Cato loved her.

* * *

Clove had to go back to Canada because she had to work there, and coming back was just a vacation. So, before it was too late, Cato talked to Clove. "Clove, Glimmer and I are getting married. A-And. I, I want Cindy to come and live with us."

"What?! No!" She protests. "You can't do that!"

"Clove- It's better for her! To grow up with a complete family."

* * *

After a long argument and tears. Clove broke and gave in. For Cindy. After a few weeks, Clove packed her bags and packed Cindy's too.

"Mummy…Where am I going?"

"You're going to go live with daddy." Clove replies. "But I don't want to live with daddy! I want you mummy!" Clove burst into tears and hugged Cindy tightly. "I know. But it will be best for you."

* * *

**D: Cruel Cato and Glimmer**


	5. Cato gives her back

**lots of people have been saying that my story is a modified version of someone elses story. It's not. I really didnt copy it's just that the main story line is the same- with Clove leaving Cato and coming back with a child. I'm really sorry if it offended anyone. **

* * *

"Mummy!" Cindy sobbed hard.

"Shh, Cindy. Good girl, don't cry." Cato hushed.

"I want Mummy!" She cries.

"Mummy's gone. She'll come back. She'll visit us."

* * *

After a half an hour, Cindy broke Cato's heart and he carried her to the car, and drove towards the airport as fast as he could.

* * *

Clove rolled her suitcase behind her slowly, thinking about Cindy, Cato… Maybe she still liked him. But what's the use? He's getting married. She had checked in but her plane got delayed.

"Clove!" She whipped around and saw Cato sprinting towards her with a red faced Cindy in his arms and her suitcase in the other.

"Cato? Cindy?"

"I'm sorry Clove. I never should've taken her away. I'm giving her back to you. You're a great mum, and you should be the one that looks after her." He rambles, face flushed. Clove picks Cindy up and looks at Cato with tears.

"Thank you."

"No worries."

"…."

"….."

They stare at each other, at each other's eyes just like they used to. Cato told himself that he could make her stay. He could beg her to stay, for him. But he just smiles and wishes her luck on her trip and in her life.

"Goodbye Cato."

"Bye Clove." They hug each other, both never wanting to let go.

"Bye Cindy. I'll see you soon 'kay?" He forces a smile through tears as he ruffles her hair and kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye daddy." She says sadly. Cato chokes out a laugh.. And waves goodbye as they walk through the gates._ You can still make her stay. _He says to himself.

_You can stay. _Clove says to herself. But neither of them do.

* * *

**_I'm sorry Cato, I'm so sorry. If you are reading this note, it probably means I've left already. I left because, I already feel like you've left me. I can tell that you still care about Clove, and Cindy a lot. You should go back to them. And start all over again. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Here's the engagement ring, maybe one day you can give it to the one true love of your life. Thank you for everything, _**

**_Love from, Glimmer._**

* * *

Cato places the note down, tears forming. Was it really that obvious? Cato slumps down on the couch feeling lonelier than ever. Cindy wasn't here, Glimmer wasn't here. Is he just going to live like this for the rest of his life?

* * *

Thunder crashes and lightning flashes. Cato's eyes snap open. He had fallen asleep. The time read 12:28. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Their flight should've left by 12.

* * *

**whats going to happen next? **


	6. Cato gets them back (ending 1)

_Knock Knock. _Cato shook his head. Was it his imagination? The heavy rain continued to fall. It probably was. But there it was again. _Knock Knock. _"Glimmer?" Cato mumbles as he walks to the door. He turns the key and opens the door. The moment he did…

"Daddy!"

* * *

It was probably impossible to describe the confusion, surprise, shock, relief, happiness, washing over Cato.

"Clove…Cindy… What are you ding here? I thought you left!" He exclaims. Not to mention, they were both dripping wet. Clove sighs.

"Yeah, well little princess here, didn't want to leave her daddy behind." She says. Cato grins as Cindy runs over and hugs him.

"So…Does that mean you guys will be staying?" Cato asks hopefully.

"…Yeah, probably back in my cousin's house. But I don't know, I don't want to bother them for so long…"

"You can live with me." Cato speaks up.

"What? But Glimmer…"

"She left."

"I'm sorry.."

"Yeah, but it's because I've fallen in love with another person. Or-fallen back in love…or maybe I never actually stopped loving you…" He trails off. Clove couldn't fight off the smile on her face. Neither could Cato.

"I know I never stopped loving you." Clove says breaking the silence. Pushing a strand of wet hair from her face. Cato hugged her, tightly, not caring about how wet she was.

"Haha, now you're wet too." She mumbles into his shirt.

"I don't care. I just want you to be here with me."

"Yay! Mummy and Daddy are together!" Cindy exclaims from inside the house. "We could start over." Cato whispers. "Get married, be a proper family."

"I wouldn't ask for anything more." She replies with a smile as they walk into the house, shutting the door after them, blocking out the rain, the thunder, the bad memories and the sadness and started their lives all over again.

* * *

**nooo its not finished yet! **

**stay tuned for the alternate ending !**

**I had two ideas which i wanted to do so WHY NOT DO BOTH? ^.^ **


	7. Clove gets him back (ending 2)

**ALTERNATE ENDING **

Thunder crashes and lightning flashes. Cato's eyes snap open. He had fallen asleep. The time read 12:28. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Their flight should've left by 12.

* * *

_Knock Knock. _Cato shook his head. Was it his imagination? The heavy rain continued to fall. It probably was. But there it was again. _Knock Knock. _"Glimmer?" Cato mumbles as he walks to the door. He turns the key and opens the door. The door opens, revealing nothing. Nothing but cold wind and lots of rain. _What were you expecting? _He scolded himself. _Did you really think Clove and Cindy would come back to you? _He laughed at himself. He laughed until the laughing turned into crying and sobbing. He just really wanted them. He just really missed Cindy…And Clove. _Oh Clove, I still love you. _He cries to himself. _And I will do anything to get you back._

* * *

Clove stepped off the plane and breathed in the cool morning air.

"We're home!" She exclaims happily to Cindy.

"I want Daddy." She pouts. Clove sighs.

"Cindy…I told you, Daddy isn't here. We can see him again someday."

* * *

A few days later. Clove's phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" Cindy picks it up.

"Hello? Is this Cindy?"

"Daddy!" Cindy cries.

"What?" Clove walks over and takes the phone from Cindy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clove. Umm, how are things going with you guys?"

"Good. Just buying some stationery for Cindy. What about you?"

"Yeah, they've been alright. Glimmer and I broke up, the weddings cancelled."

"Oh? I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, it's okay, but I guess it's my fault."

"Why?" Clove asks, picking up a notebook and looking at it. "I kind of, fell in love with someone else."

"Oh…"

"*sigh* Clove, it's you. I love you. I realized that I actually never stopped loving you. And when you came back with Cindy, I just-"

"I love you too Cato." Clove says into the phone, tears slipping down her face. She sits on a bench in the city as snowflakes begin to fall.

"You do?" His voice asks hopefully.

"Yes. I love you." She sobs.

"Now, if you can turn around and say it again…" Clove whips around and sees Cato standing a few metres away holding his phone up to his ear. Through her tears and the snow. She could see him smiling. And before he could say anything else, she was running towards him, boots crunching on the snow. She laughed through her tears as they collided together, embracing each other tightly. When they pull away, he kisses her. For the first time since she left, they kiss.

"Why are you here?" She gasps.

"Because, I wanted to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." Clove chokes out through tears.

"Then why are you crying?" He asks softly.

"I don't know…I'm just-" Clove stops mid-sentence and buries her face into his jacket, sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"I promise you you'll never cry again. I'll be with you forever and always, making sure you'll never be sad again. Not when I'm here with you."

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_da dum. :)_**


End file.
